


The Colors of Your Eyes

by Mahiru_Of_Trust



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A gift of love to you!, Cuddling, Eye Color, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sakuya loves Mahiru more then anything, married au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahiru_Of_Trust/pseuds/Mahiru_Of_Trust
Summary: After turning into a vampire to live an eternal life with Sakuya, Mahiru loses the amber color of his eyes.Until one morning...





	The Colors of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ino_fujiwara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ino_fujiwara/gifts).



_Sakuya never realized he was holding his breath until he saw him; Shirota Mahiru._

_He watched in amazement while his so-to-be husband gracefully strutted down the white isle of the church. How could someone be so pure?_

_Mahiru looked like an angel through the crimson eyes of the vampire. His soft, fluffy hair, his breathtaking smile, and his beautiful amber eyes that, to the other, looks like the soft, warm color of a worn out piece of leather basking in the sun after a storm._

_Mahiru took his place on the stage in front of the preacher alas, intertwining his delicate, pale hands with his lovers. He whispered to him as the event started. "You look wonderful," Sakuya stated, internally raving on about the adorable pinky blush that rose up to the smaller boys cheeks. "Thank you, Sakuya. And don't worry about being nervous. I am too." Mahiru replied, starting to pay attention to what the pastor was saying._

_"Do you, Watanuki Sakuya, take Mahiru to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you live?" The man looked towards Sakuya. "I do." He answered lovingly. "And do you, Shirota Mahiru, take Sakuya to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you live?" The man asked once more. "I do," Mahiru replied. "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the bride." He proclaimed._

_That tender kiss would bound them together for centuries to come, for that night was the last time Sakuya would ever see his beloveds amber eyes._

**_Or so they thought..._ **

 


End file.
